There are many bale wrapping machines currently available; however, most of them rotate the bale around while the wrapping material remains fixed in place. This requires significant mechanical advantage to operate those machines and exposes the operator to the hazards of the electric or hydraulic motors which may pinch or bind the operator during the operation of those machines exposing the manufacturer to possible liability. In addition, the cost of producing a machine which turns the bale which often weighs well over a thousand pounds requires significant expense of production to include the mechanics to turn the bale.